ABSTRACT Core B The overall goal of the Program Development Pilot (PDP) Core is to provide the research support, mentorship and infrastructure that will stimulate the initiation and successful conduct of innovative pilot projects in aging, many of which will include or be directed by early stage investigators. Additionally the Core will help develop these projects into important new funded studies in the demography and economics of aging. Resources for this Core will provide funding for projects with a particular focus on the core themes of our center: aging in diverse contexts, health and social and economic productivity, and the development and application of cutting edge measurements and methods into data collection and analysis. For early stage investigators we will include a mentoring component to ensure that the outcomes of the pilot data are leveraged for future R- or K-type funding applications. The core will provide methodological and statistical support through a Measurement and Methods Resources Panel staffed by senior faculty. This group will help with project planning and at subsequent research stages to develop innovative approaches that make sense given the current state of the field. We anticipate funding four pilot projects per year. We will solicit proposals in an annual call. Proposals will be reviewed by a standing group whose members rotate and feedback will be provided in the form of an NIH-type review. As seed grant recipients complete the work they proposed we will work with them to develop and submit full proposals as part of a Grant Proposal Development Group. This Core will be instrumental in fostering new work on aging by CCPAH faculty.